Finding Happiness
by CJfaninSTL
Summary: Set about two months after the season 6 finale in the summer of 2007.  Also follows my own fan fiction story, The Other Side of the Mountain excluding the epilogue.  I hope you enjoy this!
1. Chapter 1: Back to Normal

**Finding Happiness**

_Disclaimer: I am not in any way affiliated with Crossing Jordan or the wonderful characters of that show. I'm just simply a fan who hated to see the series end so I'm adding my own chapters to their lives. RIP, CJ!_

Set about two months after the season 6 finale in the summer of 2007. Also follows my own fan fiction story, The Other Side of the Mountain (excluding the epilogue). I hope you enjoy this!

Jordan Cavanaugh leaned back against the back of her porcelain bathtub, bubbles up to her neck, and headphones securely in place in her ears as she listened to her favorite music on her MP3 Player. She felt so relaxed that she closed her eyes gently and began to sing to the words of her favorite songs. She did not hear the key being inserted into the lock of the door to her apartment. She also did not hear the man push that door open, step into the room, and then shut the door tightly behind him. The man then tossed the keys onto the countertop and slowly walked to the bathroom door. Finding it slightly open, he pushed it the rest of the way and stepped inside. A smile took over his face as he started to sing along to the song the love of his life was singing. He even added his own dance to the music and strummed on his air guitar. Jordan's whole body jumped as her eyes flew open and saw the crazy dancing man in her bathroom.

"WOODY HOYT!" she shrieked, "You scared me half to death! You know, I'm really starting to regret giving you the key to my place." Woody just laughed as he knelt down next to the tub and placed a kick kiss to say hello on his girlfriend's lips. As they parted, Jordan continued her rant, "You know, just because you are able to come and go as you…" she was interrupted by another quick kiss from Woody, before she was able to continue. "please, doesn't meant it is okay for…" Woody kissed her again, clearly ignoring what she was saying, "you walk in on me in the tub and scare…" another kiss, "the crap out of me. This is the fourth or fifth time you've done it and," yet another kiss as Jordan could feel herself giving up on her tirade, it has got to stop…are you going to join me in here or what?" she asked after the last kiss.

"Oh yeah," Woody answered as he quickly stripped off his clothes and joined her in the bubble bath.

xxx

"I still think it was the butler. Why do you fight me on this, Kate?"

"This isn't 'clue', Nigel. It wasn't the Butler, with the candlestick, in the kitchen."

"Of course not. He was stabbed with the knife in the library."

"The butler is five foot two and the victim is six foot six. The stab wound is in his neck. No way can he have just reached up and plunged the knife with so much for that it went all the way through."

"He could have stood on a chair."

Dr. Kate Switzer threw down the file she was holding in frustration. No one knew how to drive her nuts quite like her fellow coroner, Nigel Townsend.

"Fine, if you want to hold on to this ridiculous theory then explain it to Macy. He's starting back in an hour. Then he can retake his position as chief M.E. and you can be HIS problem. I've had enough." With that she turned and stormed out of the room. Nigel just smiled. He still knew how to get a rise out of her.

xxx

Doctor Garret Macy sipped his coffee as he read the newspaper. Bug and Lily would be there soon to pick him up for his first day back to work since he had sustained major injuries in the plane crash. He was fine now, but Lily being Lily would not take no for an answer.

"Jeffrey has Madelyn for the day anyway so my afternoon is free. Bug and I were going to have lunch then I am dropping him off and visiting with friends at the morgue. It would be very easy to give you a ride. We will pick you up at one-thirty," she had argued and Garret Macy had caved. His strength was slowly but surly returning to normal except when it came to arguing with any of the women in his life such as Lily Lebowski and his own daughter Abby. Abby had enrolled in classes at a local community college and was just starting summer courses, but she was too nervous about leaving him alone, so Garret was eager to get back to work so she would no longer have to worry about him. Then there was the other woman in his life, Jordan Cavanaugh. It was no secret that she and Woody had finally hooked up officially so Garret assumed she would be too busy with that to come by often. Boy was he ever wrong. Not only did she come by at least once a day, but on most days she made Woody come and bring his handcuffs in case he even thought about leaving his apartment.

"I have no problem against chaining you to your bed if that's what it takes to keep you in it," she had said. Garret and Woody both just gave her a strange look. "What? It's not like I haven't done it before and this time I wouldn't even get any pleasure out of it."

"Excuse me?" Woody had exclaimed. Garret had a difficult time holding back the smile when Jordan just winked at him before turning back to Woody with a simple response of "No comment."

Just then, there was a knock at the door, bringing Garret back to reality.

"Come in," he called as he put his mug in the sink.

"Hey, Garret!" an enthusiastic Lily called to him, "you ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2: The Dead Maid

"I could stay here all day," Jordan said as she leaned back against Woody, still in the bubble bath.

"Really, because I was kind of hoping we could move this little party to the bed," Woody replied as he nuzzled Jordan's neck. Before Jordan could say anything else, her cell phone rang.

"You're going to answer that aren't you?" Woody said, knowing full well that she would. Jordan dried off her hand and then reached for her phone. The conversation didn't last more than a few seconds, but by the tone of her voice, Woody knew that "play time," was over.

"I have to go. A body of a maid just showed up over at a hotel, not far from the morgue."

"Wow, you really know how to kill a mood, " Woody said with a sigh. Jordan smiled softly as she stepped out of the tub to towel off. Just as she went to get dressed, Woody's own cell phone went off.

"I'll be right there," he said moments later before hanging up. He grabbed his clothes off the floor and joined Jordan in the other room. "Looks like that maid was murdered. I just got called to the scene as well."

"Good. Now you can drive both of us over."

xxx

"Bug, what do we have?" Woody asked as he and Jordan entered a guest room at Boston's Legacy Inn and Suites.

"Mira Gonzales. She's twenty-eight according to her driver's license. Rigor is not yet set in so she has been dead less than eight hours. Judging from the marks on her neck, it appears that cause of death is affixation by some type of rope or wire." Bug said as Woody wrote all the information down in his notepad. Jordan began to take measurements of the woman's injury marks.

"Detective Hoyt, this is Edmund Ludwick. He is the manager of this hotel." A young female officer told Woody as she left the manager with him and walked away.

"Did you see or hear anything, Mr. Ludwick?" Woody asked the man.

"No, nothing. I was downstairs all morning. Mira's shift started about three hours ago. She is in charge of all ten rooms on this side of the hall. She did her first two rooms it seems, but never started this one based on the looks of it."

"When did you last see Ms. Gonzales alive?"

"When she clocked in earlier today. She came right up here to work. It takes around forty minutes to complete a room and like I said, she did the first two but this one was not touched. She was found about forty to fifty minutes ago."

"So she hasn't been dead for very long." Woody added.

"Who found her?" Jordan asked as she came up behind Woody.

"The other maid in charge of this floor. Dana Alexander. She does the ten rooms on the other side," the manager replied.

"Is that her over there with the officer?" Woody asked pointing to a heavy, curly haired blonde who was talking with an officer near the doorway of the hotel room.

"Yes, that's Dana."

"Thank you, Mr. Ludwick. If we have any more questions for you, we will get a hold of you." Woody and Jordan left the manager and walked over to Dana Alexander. "Dana Alexander? I'm Detective Woody Hoyt from the Boston Police Department and this is Jordan Cavanaugh from the M.E.'s office. We have a couple of questions for you. The woman's lip quivered as she nodded.

"Anything I can do to help," she said.

"I understand that you were the one who found the deceased?" Woody asked, to which the woman nodded again. "Do you know what time that was?"

"It was about an hour ago." Ms. Alexander answered. "I had not seen her come out in a long time which was unusual for her so I came to check on her. I found her like this."

"Do you know anyone who may have wanted to harm Ms. Gonzales?"

"No one at all."

"You didn't hear anything?" Jordan asked.

"No, I'm sorry, but I had my vacuum going. I did not hear a thing. This is so terrible. Mira is…was…such a great person. Her poor kids. They don't have anyone now."

"Kids?" Jordan asked.

"Yes. She has two of them. A boy and a girl. Mateo is six now and the girl, Isabel is not quite two."

"Is their father around?" Woody asked.

"Mira never spoke of him, but I do know that she and the kids lived alone."

"Where are the kids now?" a concerned Jordan asked.

"With their baby-sitter. A neighbor in Mira's apartment building."

"Thank you, Ms. Alexander. We will probably have more questions for you, but in the meantime, if you think of anything else that might help us, call this number," Woody said as he handed her his card.


	3. Chapter 3: Orphans

"Welcome bac, Dr. M!" Nigel exclaimed as he slapped Garret on the back rather enthusiastically.

"Thanks. Now what is this case about that Kate handed off to me as soon as I walked in the door today?"

"Oh, I'm no biggy. I'm ruling it a suicide."

"What?" a surprised Garret asked. "Kate said you thought it was a murder. Something about a butler?"

"Nope. Suicide. The decedent's fingerprints were the only ones on the knife and the angle of the stab wound appears to be self inflicted."

"Then why did you tell Kate that you thought it was murder?" an exasperated Garret asked.

"Oh, I was just messing with her head just for fun, you know." Nigel said with a mischievous smiles. Garret did not even crack a smile. He just gave Nigel that look of an being annoyed.

"You missed being around me, didn't you?"

"Sure, Nigel," Garret said inconvincibly as he turned and left the room.

xxx

Jordan and Woody found the apartment building of Mira Gonzales. The manager had said that she lived as a single parent to the two young children. They could be found in the room directly across the hall of Gonzales'. Jordan got to the door first and knocked on it. A short, plump, gray haired woman answered the door.

"Hello ma'am, I'm detective Woody Hoyt and this is Jordan Cavanaugh. Are you the neighbor who cares for the children of Mira Gonzales?"

"Yes I am. I'm Tessa Donahue. Is something wrong? Where's Mira?" the woman asked with a look or worry on her face.

"I'm from the medical examiner's office," Jordan began, "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but Mira Gonzales was murdered earlier today."

"What? No! That can't be true. Who did it?"

"That's what we are trying to find out. Do you know of anyone who may have wanted to harm her?" Woody asked the distressed woman.

"No, not at all. She was so sweet. A wonderful mother….oh my goodness, what is going to happen to these children?"

"Is their father in the picture?" Jordan asked Ms. Donahue.

"No, Mira told me that he died right after Isabel was born. They don't have anyone else. Their mother is it. I'm an old lady. I can't take them in!"

"We can have social services come and pick them up," Woody said.

"I hate to do that to them, but I just cannot take care of them." Just as Ms. Donahue finished speaking, a small boy came up to her.

"Miss Tessa? Isa is awake. She's calling for mommy." The boy said. Woody looked sadly from the young child to Jordan who fought back tears.

"Why don't you two come in. I need to go get the baby." Ms. Donahue opened the door wider then retreated to the back of the apartment and emerged moments later holding a small girl with dark hair that was curling at the ends.

"What is your name?" Jordan asked as she kneeled down next to the young boy.

"I'm Mateo. Who are you?" the child asked.

"My name is Jordan and this is Woody." Jordan said with a soft smile. "Mateo, have you ever heard anyone be mean to mommy? Has mommy ever gotten angry at someone?"

"No one is mean to mommy. Mommy doesn't get mad very much. Just when I am too loud. She doesn't want me to bother our neighbors." Mateo said.

"What about you, has anyone ever been mean to you or Isabel?" Woody asked gently.

"No way. Mommy won't let anyone be mean to me and I won't let anyone be mean to my sister. Where is my mommy? She usually comes home before Isabel wakes up from her nap." Woody and Jordan again looked at each other then nodded at Tessa Donahue.

"Ms. Donahue, we'll have someone come for the children tomorrow if that's okay with you. Do you feel able to tell them what happened?" Woody asked in a whisper as Jordan occupied Mateo.

"I will tell him. Please find someone who will take them both and take care of them." The woman said as she walked Woody and Jordan to the door.

"We will," Jordan said. "I promise."


	4. Chapter 4: If the Belt Fits

"Jordan, that manager of the hotel where Ms. Gonzales was murdered just brought this in," Bug said holding up a belt as Jordan entered the room wear he was performing the autopsy on Ms. Mira Gonzales. "He said that a janitor found it in a dumpster behind the hotel. It's one of the belts that the hotel maids where. He thought it was weird that it was in there and it looks all scratched up so he checked with the maid staff and it did not belong to anyone else and since Ms. Gonzales did not have hers on when her body was discovered, he brought it to us. I've matched it to the marks on her neck. We have our murder weapon."

"Any prints on it?" Jordan asked.

"Yes there were. Nigel is running them now to see if there are any matches in the data base."

"Great! Maybe it will give us a suspect because Woody and I haven't come up with anything. No motive, no suspect…nothing." At that moment, Nigel burst into the room.

"Got four sets of prints. One belonging to the janitor who found the belt in the dumpster, another to the manager, Mr. Ludwick from when he brought it in, of course Mira Gonzales' and the last remaining prints my dear friends belong to one Hector Rodriguez. I already checked with the hotel registry. He does not work there, nor was he a registered guest."

"Rap sheet?" Jordan asked, to which Nigel smiled.

"Check that too, love. Rodriguez has a rap sheet a mile long. Robbery, assaults, domestic abuse, you name it, he's done it."

"Might get to add murder to that." Bug added as Jordan's cell phone rang.

"Now we just need to determine who this Rodriguez fella was to Mira Gonzales." Nigel stated as Jordan answered her cell phone. A few short moments later, she hung up and looked at her co-workers.

"I have your answer, Nige."

**xxx**

"Hey dad, how's your first day back going?" the voice belonging to Abby Macy asked. A smile crept onto Garret Macy's face. He loved having her back in his life again.

"Hey, Abby. It's not so bad. I'm so behind on a lot of work, but Kate held down the fort pretty well in my absence. How are your classes going?" he asked his daughter.

"Better than I thought, actually. I'm really enjoying the psychology classes I have, especially adolescent psych. This may sound crazy since I have never really been in to this whole school thing, but I'm thinking that I just might want to do something in the psychology field." Garret's smile grew wider. Was that his daughter he was hearing actually planning for her future? The same daughter who only a year before had problems with drugs and was caught up in that whole murder case?

"That sounds great, Abby. I'm glad you are enjoying it," he said, not wanting to get too excited to soon as Abby has never been one to stick with anything for very long. "I just hope you enjoy it enough to stick around because I love having you home."

"Don't worry about that dad. I almost lost you with that plane crash. I'm not going anywhere. I haven't done much to make you proud of me but I want to change that. I want to make you proud of me." She said. Tears threatened Macy's eyes.

"I am proud of you Abby. You have had a lot to deal with in your life and look at where you are now? I couldn't ask for more." A few minutes later, Garret Macy hung up the phone, feeling better than he had in ages, both inside and out. He was suddenly aware of the fact that he wasn't alone in the room.

"So you and Abby are at a good place right now?" Lily Lewboski asked. Garret just smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. We haven't had many moments like this. It's pretty nice." He said. "It makes being a parent all worth it when you see your child doing something with their life."

"I can't even imagine that feeling. I still get thrilled when my child takes an entire bottle without spitting it all up." Lily said as Garret laughed.

"Hey, with you, Bug and Jeffrey for parents, you'll get that moment."


	5. Chapter 5: Holding Back

"C'mon, Jordan, tell us, who was Hector Rodriguez to Mira Gonzales?" Nigel asked, growing very impatient.

"That was Woody on the phone. He did a background search on Ms. Gonzales. Turns out, that's not her real name. She legally changed it about a year and a half ago, the children's names as well," Jordan began. "Up until then, she was known as Mariana Rodriguez. Wife to Hector Rodriguez."

"What?" Bug exclaimed. "Well that puts a new twist on things. Was he the children's father?"

"Woody talked to a co-worker of Mira…I mean, Mariana Rodriguez from her old job at a thrift store. She said that Hector is the children's father, but I'm going to run a DNA test just to make sure. Woody is coming by now to fill us in more and to get those results. When he gets here, can someone let me know? I'll be in my office. I want to make a call to the social worker who is picking up the Gonzales kids." Bug and Nigel nodded as Jordan made her way out of the autopsy room and down the hall to her office. Once inside, she closed the door and picked up the phone and dialed the number of the social services offices. When she told the assistant who answered the phone who she was, she was put through to Rick Bennett, the man in charge of the Gonzales children's case.

"So what will happen to Mateo and Isabel?" Jordan asked anxiously.

"Well, we will try our best to place them in a foster home together as soon as possible and we'll do an extensive background search to try find a family member to take them in, but I have to say, it's not looking so good right now because no one has come forward or anything. It looks like these two children are now orphans.

**xxx**

When Woody entered Jordan's office, he found her with her head resting on in the palm of her hand, eyes tightly closes.

"Hey. You okay?" he asked, obviously concerned. Jordan managed a faint smile.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just worried about the Gonzales children. So, anything new?" she asked but Woody just shook his head.

"I've put an APB out on Hector Rodriguez, but so far nothing. He lived in an apartment building a few miles from the hotel where the victim was killed, but the manager says he evicted him about three weeks ago and has not seen him since. He could be anywhere right now. I've filled Bug and Nigel in and they're on this case. Let me take you home. It's late and you look beat." Woody stretched out his arm in Jordan's direction and she took his hand and got to her feet. Before leaving the building, Jordan stopped in to see Garret briefly, then let Woody drive her home.

"Thanks for the ride, Woody," Jordan said as the two reached the outside of her apartment door.

"Want some company? I can stay over if you want."

"No, that's okay. I'm just going to go to bed anyway," Jordan replied. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Are you sure you're okay, Jordan? You didn't say much the whole ride home and you just seem a bit out of it." Woody said as he placed his hand on her arm.

"I'm fine. I'm just tied. Good-night," Jordan said quickly as she gave him a kiss and entered her apartment. She did not even look back as she closed the door, leaving Woody to just stand there and stare at it. He had the feeling that she was holding something back from him and he did not like that one bit. In all the time that they had known each other, he had a difficult time getting her to open up to him, but he thought that had changed on that mountain top when she had finally admitted her true feelings for him. Now it was obvious that something was bugging her and she would not let him in on it. Woody sighed as he turned at left.

**xxx**

"It sure is quiet around here without Madolyn," Bug as he and Lily lay snuggled up against one another in bed. Lily flipped through a bridal magazine. She and Bug were had finally set their wedding date the week before. They were going to have a New Year's Eve ceremony with their 'I do's' being said at the stroke of midnight.

"I know, I'm not used to it either, but it does give you and I the chance to have an uninterrupted night together. I really want to get these wedding plans going. What do you think of this archway for the background behind the cake? It would look beautiful in the pictures."

"It looks great Lily, but the details aren't what's important. What's important is that you, me and Madolyn are a family." Bug said as he took the magazine from her hand and kissed her cheek.

"I know, I just want everything to be perfect."

"It will be. We have everything we need and our friends will be there. Everything else is just icing on the cake." Bug said as Lily smiled.

"Speaking of cake, we need to decide what kind of wedding cake we want." She winked at him as he just smiled and turned off the light.


	6. Chapter 6: The Children

"So do you want to tell me why you ruled the death in that case you nagged me about for a week, a suicide?" Kate Switzer asked Nigel. She was obviously annoyed with her co-worker.

"Um…maybe because it was a suicide." He replied.

"Then why did you argue with me every single minute that we were in the same room together?"

"Because, Kate, it is my goal in life to bug the hell out of you," he flashed her a smile. "How am I doing?" Kate turned to leave but before reaching the door, she stopped and turned back to look at him.

"How about joining me at my place for dinner tonight?" she asked. Nigel was a bit taken aback.

"What? You and me?" he asked and Kate nodded. "Why? We've never done that before. Why now?"

"You remember how I told you about my prize winning dog Binkie, you know, the one who likes to eat Kidney's?" she said.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Turns out he likes all kinds of kidney's, including ones from Jackass' and I can't think of a bigger Jackass than you, Nigel." She said without even the faintest hint of a smile as she turned and left.

"So what time should I be over tonight?" Nigel called after her but got no response, so he just smiled and shrugged before heading out for the night.

**xxx**

Jordan arrived at work early the next morning as she found it hard to sleep the previous night. She went to her office to try to do some work, but ended up just sitting there, staring off into space. She was startled by the sound of Garret Macy's voice interrupting her thoughts.

"What are you doing here so early?" he asked.

:"Trying to work. Not happening though. What about you?"

"I have a lot to catch up on. I figured I'd get an early start. So how is your case going? Bug said you had a suspect?"

"Yeah, we have the suspect but we don't know where he is. We also have two kids whose father may have murdered their mother. They have no living relatives that social services know of and there is a chance they may be separated. They're all each other have."

"What is it about those two kids that has you so worked up? You've dealt with children in similar situations before." Garret asked as he sat down next to Jordan on the couch in her office.

"Just the look in the little boy Mateo's eyes. So full of hope and excitement. I don't know. They just got to me. I want to help them, Garret." Jordan said.

"How?"

"Well, by finding their killer for one thing but there is something bigger I want to do…" her voice trailed off, but Garret knew where she was heading with the previous statement.

"You want to take those kids in don't you?" he asked, looking directly into her eyes. Jordan nodded slowly.

"Maybe I'm crazy, I mean, look at me, I'm in my mid-thirty's, I run away from things that scare me, I've had only one serious relationship in my entire life and it took me nearly six years to admit it, I spend all my time in a morgue…"

"Jordan, first of all, mid-thirties is still young. Secondly, you haven't run from anything in the past six years, you've stayed right here in Boston and you've been through hell, but you never left. You've had more than one serious relationship, it just wasn't meant to be until you found what you have with Woody. You're in a good place right now and you are surrounded by people who love you. You have a lot to offer."

"Do you think I'm crazy for wanting to go over to that social worker and tell him right now that I want custody of the Gonzales kids?"

"I think that it will be a challenge, but I think you're up for it. But if you are going to do this, you need to talk to Woody. He's a big part of your life now. Don't exclude him from such a major decision."

"I do need to talk to Woody, but I'm just afraid of what he might say. It took us this long to finally have a real relationship, you know. I don't want to screw it up."

"Jordan, the only thing that would screw it up is you keeping things from him. You can't avoid this. He loves you and wants to be a part of you life. Let him." Garret kissed her forehead and left her office, leaving her to think about what he had said. Jordan stood up and called Rick Bennett. She asked him what she would need to do to become the kids' foster parent. Turns out it would take very little as she had filled out all necessary paper work when she took in Kayla about a year prior.

"We would just have to update your background check. So you really want them?" Bennett asked.

"I do, but I need to talk to someone about this first. How long do I have until they need to be placed?"

"I'm picking them up from the neighbor watching them in about two hours. You have until then to decide if you wish to be their foster parent or not. In the mean time, I will run your background check just to have in if you decide to do this." The two hung up and Jordan immediately went in search of Woody.


	7. Chapter 7: Working out the Details

Jordan went to the police station and Woody's apartment but did not find him at either location. Finally she decided just to head back to her apartment and call him. She dialed his number as she walked down the hallway to her door.

"Hey, Woody, it's me, listen, if you have some free time, come over to my place," she started as she unlocked her apartment door and stepped into the room, "there's something I want to talk to you about."

"You rang?" Woody said from Jordan's couch, startling Jordan. "I know, I know, you hate it when I scare you like that, but I'm just getting back at you for all those times you made me suffer in the elevator when you played those gags on the innocent people who so happened to get in with us. So what's up?" Jordan tossed her keys on the counter and went over and sat down besides Woody on the couch.

"There's something important that I feel I need to do, but since you are a huge part of my life, I want to tell you about it first." Jordan said.

"It isn't anything illegal is it, because you know I love you, Jordan, but I can't…"

"Woody, stop, seriously, do you really think I'm about to go out and rob a bank or something?" she said with a half hearted laugh.

"No, I don't think you're going to rob a bank. I'm just trying to lighten the mood because this sounds…big."

"It is, which is why I'm talking to you first before I do it. Big step for me you know, to actually think before acting." Jordan smiled before continuing, "Do you remember last year when I took Kayla in but it didn't work out and you told me that it would when the time was right?"

"Yeah, I remember and I believed it then and I believe it now. What's this about?"

"I feel that the time is right. With Mateo and Isabel Gonzales. I want to take them in and become their foster mom." Jordan told Woody as she looked directly into his eyes.

"You do? I mean, that's a pretty big step to take for a couple of kids that you just met yesterday."

"I know, but I've thought about it and I even tried to talk myself out of it, but I can't. I want to do this. Those kids do not have anyone they can count on. I want to change that for them. I was what I'm saying here is that I am going to do this, but I hope to do this with your help." She said as she placed her hand on top of Woody's. He was quiet for a minute before speaking.

"Look, Jordan, I love you and I understand you need to do this, I do, but I just don't know if I'm ready for…for all this. You and are were just getting started here, seeing where our relationship could go. This just puts a whole lot more pressure on it. I need time to think about this, okay? I have to get to work," Woody said as he gave Jordan a quick good-bye kiss and stood up. "I'll call you later and we'll talk. I just need time."

**xxx**

"He'll come around, Jordan, it's just a lot to deal with, especially with your relationship just getting to the 'I Love You' stage." Lily Lebowski said as she and Jordan walked into the morgue later that morning.

"I realize that, but I feel like I have to choose between two kids who I barely know and the man I have loved for a long time. I called Rick Bennett after Woody left and he told me that I could come and get the kids this afternoon. It's all happening so fast. I don't even know where I'm going to have them go while I'm at work and I don't have anything ready for them yet back at my place, but I can't pass this up."

"Well, I'm here to help and I think I can in fact help you with both of those problems," Lily said with a smile.

"How?" Jordan asked.

"I left my job here at the morgue because I didn't want to be around all this death and sadness anymore, right? Well, I realized that I can't stay away, but I want to be with my daughter all the time, but at the same time I want to be here. So, I talked to Garret and he's getting approval, but you know that vacancy two floors up from us?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, it used to be the law offices right? They moved location about a month ago."

"Yup, well, nothing definite yet, but it looks like I am going to get to open up a daycare center there. I never knew before just how many working parents we have in this building. I've had support from some of them. Now we just need to get the funding from the state, but if all goes according to plan, you can bring Mateo and Isabel to Lily's Childcare Center!"

"Lily, that would be so perfect! I can still work and have them right here with me, and I would easily be able to trust their caregiver!" Jordan threw her arms around Lily, "when will you know if you can open it or not?"

"I should know by this time tomorrow. Once I get the approval, I can have the place opened in a month. Until then, I'll watch Mateo and Isabel for you at my place if you want."

"I want, I want! Wow, that is a huge weight off my shoulders."

"And…" Lily continued, "If you can get Garret to give you the rest of today off, I'll help you set up your apartment for the kids and then I'll go with you to go get them. Bug doesn't have to work until tonight so he'll stay with Madolyn."

"What would I do without you, Lily?" Jordan asked

"You'd be lost," Lily said with a laugh, as she and Jordan headed for Macy's office.


	8. Chapter 8: Danger Approaching

"Okay, we have one portable crib and a pullout couch set up as a temporary solution until you get the kids new beds, all the electrical outlets are covered, the fridge is stocked with food, plenty of toys…I think you are ready to go get your kids!" Lily said with a smile as she and Jordan scanned the room with their eyes.

"You still want to come with me?" Jordan asked.

"Of course! I'll go with you to pick them up and come back here, but then I have to go home so Bug can get to work."  
"Sounds like a plan. Let's go!" The two women headed out arm in arm to go pick up Mateo and Isabel Gonzales.

**XXX**

"Any luck with the APB on Hector Rodriguez?" Nigel asked Woody as he walked into the break room at the morgue and found Woody sitting at the table. When he got no answer from his friend, Nigel waved a hand in front of his eyes. "Yo, Woody!"

"Oh, hey Nige. Sorry, I guess I spaced out." Woody said as he snapped back into reality.

"Ya think? What's up with you? Does this have something to do with Jordan taking in those two kids?"

"Yeah, but that's not unusual. It's always about Jordan," Woody said with a half smile as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Nige, do you think I'm being selfish here? I mean, by wanting Jordan all to myself for awhile?"

"No, I don't, especially since it has taken you two so long to get to this point, but if you want her at all, you need to put those feelings aside and learn to share her because rumor has it that she and Lily picked up those kids about an hour and a half ago." Nigel said as he grabbed an apple and left Woody alone. Moments later, as Woody had gone back into deep thought, his cell phone rang.

"This is Hoyt," he said into the receiver.

"Detective Hoyt, this is Officer Lansing. A Tessa Donahue called the station a short time ago looking for you."

"Mira Gonzales' neighbor? What did she want?"

"She said that a man came by her place looking for the Gonzales kids about an hour ago. Said he was their father."

"What?" Woody exclaimed as he jumped to his feet. "Is he still with her?"

"No," the officer began, "She told him that a social worker came and got the kids. The man threatened her into telling him where the social worker was so she gave him Rick Bennett's business card, complete with his address and phone number. He then struck her with something and knocked her out."

"Okay, send a team of officers over to Bennett's office, the address can be found in the computer. Call me as soon as you get there and check on him. I'm going to try and track down the kids and make sure they are okay."

"We already have the officers on route. They should be at the office building within the next five minutes," Officer Lansing said as he and Woody ended the conversation. Woody quickly dialed Jordan's cell but got no answer so he then called Lily.

"Hello?" Lily said on the other end of the phone.

"Lily, it's Woody. Listen, I'm looking for Jordan, are you still with her?"

"I just left her at her place about a half hour ago. What's wrong?" Lily asked, but Woody ha already hung up and headed for his car. Before reaching the parking lot, he tried Jordan's cell phone again, but still got no answer. As a few minutes later as he drove in the direction of Jordan's apartment, Officer Lansing called him back.

"Hoyt, the officer's just arrived at Bennett's office. It's bad. They found him with two bullet holes to his chest."  
"Damnit!" Woody exclaimed. "Any sign of the suspect?"  
"None, but the file on the Gonzales kids was gone. One of Bennett's associates said that it contained information on where the kids are now. He's knows where they are now, Hoyt and he's heading that way with a gun." Woody immediately put a team in motion, sending them to Jordan's apartment. He put his siren on the dashboard of his care and increased the speed.

**XXX**

"Okay, so this is your bed, Mateo and your sister will sleep right next to you. This is only for now. I'm going to get you a real bed, and hopefully your own bedroom someday. These toys over here are all for the two of you. Go ahead and play with them and I will see what I can do about dinner. What do you like to eat?" Jordan asked

"Pizza!" Mateo exclaimed without hesitation.

"Pissa!" Isabel said, attempting to echo her big brother.

"Pizza it is then" Jordan said with a smile as she went over to the kitchen. As she leaned down to get out a pan, she heard the door to her apartment open with force, assuming it was Woody, she did not immediately stand up.

"Hey, Woody," she said with a bit of awkwardness after how they had left things between them earlier in the day, "I'm glad you came ov…" she stopped in mid-sentence when she stood up and saw a man she recognized from the police photo as Hector Rodriguez standing inside her apartment.

"I came for my kids." Rodriguez said forcefully.

"You need to see the police first." Jordan said, as she slowly moved in the direction of the kids. Suddenly, Hector Rodriguez pulled a gun from a holster on his belt.

"No, I don't. I'm taking them now." He said as he started to walk over to them, but Jordan stepped in front of him.

"Over my dead body."

"If that's the way you want it, we can work that out"

"Don't do this man, not in front of your kids. Just put…put the gun down."  
"If I do, will you let me walk out of here with those two?" He said without putting the gun down. Jordan shook her head.

"I can't do that. These kids just lost their mother. They're scared. I want to make them feel safe again. You need to put the gun down, turn around and go."

"I'm not going anywhere without my kids." Hector Rodriguez said as he aimed the gun at Jordan's head.


	9. Chapter 9: Friendly Support

Lily dropped Madolyn off at Jeffrey's after Woody's call, sensing that something was terribly wrong with Jordan. On the way to Jeffrey's, Lily placed a called to the morgue and told Bug what was going on.

"Do not go inside her building until we know what is going on. I'm on my way," Bug had said. Nigel and Kate were in the room with him at could tell by the tone of Bug's voice that something was not right. Bug told them what Lily had said. They already knew that the social worker, Rick Bennett, had been killed as his body was on the way to the morgue so it was pretty clear to them why Woody was so concerned for Jordan's safety. Bug, Nigel and Kate quickly left the building and got into Nigel's car and headed for Jordan's apartment building.

**XXX**

Garret Macy was informed of Rick Bennett's murder soon after the police arrived on scene, but it was not until a frantic Nigel, Bug, and Kate ran by and told him of the danger of the danger Jordan was in, that he knew she was in serious trouble. Kate, concerned about Macy's health, urged him to stay behind at the morgue and wait for word from them. Garret lied and said he would, but as soon as the three were out of sight, he grabbed his car keys and headed for the garage. Jordan was always there for him and he was going to be there for her. As he pressed his foot down on the accelerator, he grabbed his cell phone and put in a quick call to Jordan's father, who had only recently moved back to Boston.

"Max, where are you?"

"Hey, Macy. Good to hear from you. I'm at the site of my new bar. How's Abb…" he bagan, but Garret cut him off.

"This isn't a social call, Max. Jordan is in big trouble. You need to get over to her building now."

"What's going on? What's wrong with my daughter?" Max asked frantically.

"I don't have time to explain, just get over there." Garret Macy said as he hung up the phone.

This isn't much of a chapter and the conclusion will be coming sometime in the next couple of days, but I'm busy with work, school, and Cardinals baseball games (as I am a season ticket holder) so it doesn't leave much time to write. I hope to have the remainder of the story up by this weekend at the latest. Thanks for your patience and I appreciate the reviews!


	10. Chapter 10: Peace, Love, and Ice Cream

Jordan Cavanaugh looked at the two children in her care. Isabel clung tightly to her brother with a look no fear on both of their faces. She turned her attention back to the children's father, Hector Rodriguez, who was aiming a gun at her head.

"Okay, listen, you have my attention, but you also have theirs. They are your kids. I know that. We all know that, but this is not the way to get them!"

"It's the only way. Their mom…she took them from me. We were happy and then just one day, they were gone. She changed their name, hid them, cut me out of their lives…she probably didn't think I'd find them, but I did. I followed her to work and told her I was taking my kids back home. She got in the way."

"So you took care of her and now that I'm in your way, you are planning to do the same with me?"

"Nothing personal," Hector Rodriguez said.

"Do you really want to do this in front of your two small children? This will scar them for life," Jordan said, finding it more and more difficult to keep her voice from cracking. At that moment, Woody appeared in the doorway of the apartment. He pointed his gun at Rodriguez, who was startled and immediately cocked his gun that was still pointed at Jordan.

"One step and she's dead! Back off!" he said.

"Just calm down, Rodriguez. I don't want anyone to get hurt here. Just put the gun down," Woody said loudly with his eyes glued to Hector Rodriguez.

"You put yours down. Don't think I won't pull this trigger!"

"I can't do that," Woody replied. "Put the gun down."

"Woody, back up a bit," Jordan started, "I don't want these kids to see anyone die here today."

"And I don't want to see you die here today, Jordan," Woody said, refusing to put down his gun. Jordan turned her attention back to the gunman.

"Look, you have one cop in here, others are no doubt arriving outside as we speak. The exits will be blocked. There is no way out, no where to hid. Just pu the gun down and end this now."

"The only way I'm leaving here today is with my kids," Rodriguez said as he took a couple of steps towards Mateo and Isabel, but Jordan quickly jumped in his path.

"That's not going to happen," she said. "I can't let you take them."

"Jordan!" Woody called out but Jordan put her hand up and waved him off, still not taking her eyes off of Rodriguez.

"To get to these kids, you will have to shoot me first, and if you do that, Detective Hoyt will shoot you, and will be killed. And all of that, will be with your kids watching. Do you want that?" she asked, but when she got no response, she yelled it again. "DO YOU WANT THAT?"

"No…that's not what I want. I…I just want my kids."

"Then put the gun down and turn yourself in to Detective Hoyt. Give these kids something to be proud of in you. If you put down that gun and end this now, yes, you will be arrested, but your kids will know you did so for them, that you chose them over more killings and you chose them over death. You can turn your life around starting right this moment. Make them proud of you. Don't let their last memory of their father being you shooting me, then getting shot yourself." Jordan said as she could tell she was getting through to him. Moments later, without a word, Hector Rodriguez let the gun drop to the floor and he put his face into his hands and began to cry.

**XXX**

Jordan hugged both of the children close to her as Woody read their father his rights. All of her friends, Nigel, Bug, Lily, Kate, and Garret, as well as her father, stood off to the side. Woody handed Hector Rodriguez off to another officer and looked over at Jordan and slowly made his way to her. Lily came up to Mateo and Isabel.

"Would you guys like to help me with a puzzle?" She asked them as she led them to a quieter part of the apartment. Jordan watched the children before turning her attention to Woody. As soon as he had reached her, neither said a word for a moment. Finally, Jordan smiled and Woody returned the smile before pulling her into a passionate embrace.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear as he held her tight.

"I love you too, Woody," she replied as their lips met for a long, deep kiss.

**XXX**

"You always manage to attract trouble no matter what you do, don't you?" Garret Macy said later that night as the group all sat at a cozy little family restaurant just outside of Boston. They were all there, seated together at a table in the corner.

"Well, you know me," Jordan said with a smile as she helped Mateo put ketchup on his fries.

"Just promise us you won't go looking for any more trouble for at least a couple of days," Nigel said as he threw his balled up straw wrapper at Kate, who just rolled her eyes at him.

"I'll try not to," Jordan replied before pausing. She looked around the table at all of her friends. "Look…you all being there for me…well it was really great to see all of your faces when that whole thing was finally over. That meant more to me than any of you will ever know. I could not have asked for better friends….family. Thank you all."

"Ah, we love ya, Jordan! Even when you scare the crap out of us by leaping in front of a gunman!" Lily teased as she hugged her friend.

"Hey, she wouldn't be my daughter if she didn't take risks!" Max said as he patted Jordan's hand. The group continued to eat and talk before one by one they began to excuse themselves and leave. Bug and Lily had to pick up Madolyn from Jeffrey's, Nigel and Kate were on the early morning shift the next day so they needed sleep, Garret wanted to see Abby before she left to spend the next couple of days at her mom's place, and Max had to go close up the bar for the night. Soon all who was left at the table were Jordan, Woody, Mateo and Isabel.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Jordan asked the children.

"Yeah, but can we get some ice cream on our way back?" Mateo asked.

"I don't know…it's pretty close to bedtime, Mateo." Jordan said.

"Please?" the boy pleaded.

"Peeze?" Isabel added.

"Yeah, Jordan…Peeze?" Woody chimed in with a taunting smile on his face.

"Well, okay, a quick stop, then it's right to bed!" Jordan said, caving in, "but you're buying!" she said with a wink at Woody.


	11. Chapter 11: Happily Ever After

"They're asleep," Jordan said less than an hour later as she joined Woody on the couch at her apartment. Mateo and Isabel were both sleeping in Jordan's bed just a few feet away. "Long day. Wore them out. Wore us all out, I think. I'm beat."

"Do you want me to go then so that you can get some sleep?" Woody asked but Jordan shook her head.

"No…I want you to stay," she said as she took his hand and smiled. "Listen, Woody, I know that when we finally got together and admitted our feelings for one another, things were different. You didn't sign-up for two kids. What I said on that mountain before we were rescued still applies. I'm not asking for anything here. If this isn't what you want, then I won't hold it against you if you want out of this relationship." Woody didn't respond right away as he thought about what he wanted to say. Finally, he looked at her with a soft smile.

"Jordan, all of this…you and me getting together, you getting the kids, the showdown with their dad…its all happening so quickly and it has been a lot to take in, but it has helped me to realize something…." Woody stopped for a moment to figure out how to put into words what he wanted to say.

"What, Woody? What are you trying to say here?" Jordan asked.

"When I got here and saw that man pointing that gun at you, I have to say, I have never in my life been more scared. Not even when I got show a couple of years ago. Then when you stepped in front of Rodriguez to protect those two kids whom you just met…that took guts, Jordan. I was…I am…so proud of you. You have a lot to offer Mateo and Isabel and I cannot think of anyone more perfect for them than you. I know you will take good care of them and raise them right. I thought I might lose you today, Jordan. I've experienced loss before and as horrible as it was to lose Devan and Lu when they were killed, losing you would have been unbearable and I don't think I would survive it. I want and need you, and most importantly, I love you."

"So you're saying…" Jordan began but Woody cut her off.

"I'm saying that it looks like you're stuck with me, Jordan Cavanaugh. That is, if you want to be…." Jordan didn't say a word; she just cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. As their lips parted, Jordan rested her head on Woody's shoulder and tightened her grip on his hand.

"Of course I want to be. You and me…we're like Brangelina only without all the paparazzi and of course, money. We're WoJo." She said with a laugh. "You and me. That's how it should be. That being said, I gotta get some sleep. Lily is going to watch the kids for me tomorrow so I can go looking for a place big enough for the three of us because obviously this place won't cut it."

"How about I come with you and we look for a place big enough for four people?" Woody said as Jordan popped her head up and looked at Woody with a bit of surprise on her face.

"You want to move in together?" Jordan asked. Woody smiled and nodded.

"I don't want to be away from you ever again and I would like to help you take care of Mateo and Isabel. Those kids are pretty adorable." He smiled and continued, "It's a big step, I know, but it feels right to me. How about to you?"

"What I think is that we should get to sleep so that we can find a place for all of us to live tomorrow, aaaand, roomy, I think that you should kiss me." Jordan said without missing a beat. Woody was all too happy to oblige.


End file.
